The Vow
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: 2D made a vow years ago to someone, but breaks it when Noodle came into his life and now SHE's haunting Kong Studios seeking Revenge......2DNoodle fic Please review!And ComPLETE
1. She's here

Okay I have seen the error of my ways people it's just that I turned 16 not long ago and got the 1st Gorillaz CD finally thank you! SO I completely went mechanical and didn't give it the flavor it so Longley desires and well it's a bit more better than my stupid drunk bloated story from before…………

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Gorillaz what a shame what a shame what a shame………..

It was another gloomy day at Kong Studios as usual. It was raining too, dropping from the sky, that dark grey sky, tap _tap tap tap tap_

The rain made on the ground, like the sound of light beating drums on the ground. The Thunder oh lo, the thunder boomed in the sky that sounded like someone pushing metal garbage cans downhill and crashing when they stopped which was earsplitting. The lightning flashed in the sky so quick that if you blinked it would disappear like it didn't _want_ to be seen, like a mirage of water rippling in the desert when you lost your mind, but 2D would've preffered the hot steamy weather of the desert more than the cold, rainy, windy lightning and thunder days.

The blue haired singer sat on his bed in his room where it was dry and safe, but being in the carpark even when the door was closed was always drafty. He shivered violently as a sudden breeze came in chilling him and tried to rub his arms to keep warm. "I _had _to have my room in the carpark !" he grumbled angrily putting on his jacket, but not even that was helping him in this situation as he wrapped it aroung him desperately.

He would do anything, anything to stop the freezing even if he had to make a promise to...He stopped himself there. Because of what he _did _he couldn't sleep at night, couldn't eat so his stomach was gnawing at him painfully to be filled, but that's not what's killing him, what's filling him with dread. He was so distracted that he didn't even know what _today _was. He was trying to remember when he heard a faint slithering sound that made his eyes pop open instantly. He heard it again, more clearly, as though she was standing in the room _with_ him, feeling her tounge lightly carressing his ear, hissing, waiting..._hungry..._

A light knock of the door caught his attention. "2D-san?" A Japanese accent female voice called beneath the door. "Yeah?" he squeaked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Could you please follow me?" Noodle asked in that cute Japanese accent that rang in his head heavenly. "there is something I want to show you in my bedroom." The slithering hiss in his ear faded away from him once more though the sound still haunted his mind like a frightening horror movie scene where you wanted to cover your eyes, but at the same time wanted to see him get killed.

He gulpled and decided to take off his jacket even though he was shivering more without it,tried to keep steady as he opened the door. Noodle greeted whim with a pretty smille. She hadn't thought of dressing so warmly herself but then again Noodle wasn't known to be the jacket type since she was 10 years old. Now that she's an adolescent, she wore clothes that showed off her body a little more in her white T-shirt showing some midriff, and Tight, black cargo pants andpink slippers.

Her violet hair as usual, was shading her face,but 2D knew those radiant, green eyes were gazing at him. "Come on let's go!" Her soft hand took his tenderly, yet firmly and led him to her room which felt like seconds later. "Uh why did you want to sho' me your bedroom noodlegirl?" he looked at her questionably (That's not even a word!) watching her grin mysteriouly at him. "You'll see" was her reply and with a soft click invited him in the pitch black room and closed the door softly behind her. Before he could ask her what's going on, the light turned on and her room was decorated with blue and violet baloons, party streamers and a banner over her room that read in bold letters:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D!

"Surprise!" Noodle cheered as 2D gasped as he took time to absorb what he saw before him.Her entire celing was draped with christmas lights making her room glow in red, green, yellow, and blue and in front of them was a midnight table set for two ooh la la, and a picnic basket on top with red and black roses beside it beautifully.Noodle held a box wrapped in blue(Matching his hair which is why she chose the color) tied in a green bow telling him to open it. 2D was stunned. "I-I don't know what to say" he muttered in awe holding the box gingerly "I thought everyone forgot or sumfink". Actually the truth was he forgot it was his _own_ birthday till Noodle's surprise just now

But even so it's not like he was special I mean Murdoc obviously would rather punch him to death then celebrate, and the satanist obvoiusly forgot since he was at the pub as usual bad mouthin' the Blue man group with 2D as the butt of the whole was out of town for a week spending time with his family in Brooklyn so it was just him and Noodle alone in this empty graveyard house with rain anddarkness to add to his pain. With Noodle though, she's different andwas there for him when he was feeling upset about something,and would help him out when he needed it. "No silly" she shook her head "How could Iforget your special day?".

2D felt his knees go weak and it wasn't because he wasstill shivering from the lack of warmth from his room either. Not to mention in all his anxiety he forgot hisbirthday, and now that it came back to him, the girl's words of being hisspecial day rang in his head like a dreaded mockery.

"2D?"

"Huh?" He didn't realized he spaced out till he saw the Axe princess gazing at him with concern." Is something wrong?" "No" he lied feeling terrible that he was not telling the truth. "I don' like the weather thassall". Noodle brightened "Then open your present 2D sama!" her eyes watched eagerly as he ripped the wrapping not recklessly,but just enough to open the box and he took out a glass prism. "It's beautiful Noodle" he whispered watching it shine a rainbow on the wall. "I knew you would like it" she wrapped him in a warm hug nearly knocking him off balance and he was touched by her warm embrace and started to hug her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!""

A loud scream broke the moment and the two members covered their ears trying to block the sound, but it grew louder, and louder and louder and then the lights flickered out followed by a piercing scilence afterwards...The scream was still fresh in their ears and 2D knew that _she_ was here...

End of chapter one.

Who could it be? Who's the SHE that 2D keeps thinking about? I love to hear your reviews in order for me to continue so love 'em please

CIAO!


	2. she's got Noodle!

Squeals with delight Thank you so much for reviewing, it tells me that I'm doing a good job and now onward to chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, oh well…….and is it Paula? Well you're close, but let's find out…….

8

Thunder roared and clashed the silence following a heavy splash of rain, it pounded harder than ever on the roof of Kong studios as though attempting to break through and drown them all. Despite being in a graveyard, the roof stood strong on all floors, but it didn't help out with the power outage and that was _one_ thing Noodle and 2D didn't see coming.

One thought filled his mind with dread after hearing that horrible, inhuman shriek that he didn't want to believe…..she wanted…

NO! He shook the terrible thought from his head though it still taunted him with unbearable torture and not even medication could help him now as he stood there in the pitch-black darkness. He noticed after a few moments in the darkness and rain Noodle hadn't spoken since the lights died out on them and the _scream._ "N-Noodle?" he called in a shaky unstable small voice.

Silence.

He tried reaching out for her arm blindly but only grabbed air instead and realized that he was still holding Noodle's present in his hand quickly put it in his pocket and tried calling her again " Noodle?" his voice trembled with fear still reaching out blindly for her frantically.

Silence.

The only answer he got was the angry roar or thunder threatening to bring down more rain, and if Noodle answered his calls, he didn't hear them at all, or maybe………_she got her._

STOP IT! He screamed in his mind pulling his blue hair and felt the tears swelling in his eyes at the thought of Noodle dead, lying on the floor motionless in a pool of blood, green eyes glassy… "NOODLE!" Thunder roared again and a shower of hail bombed the roof as though taunting his fear with cold delight. The sound of hissing nearby stopped him, and he went rigid and stopped breathing. No……..he whispered, cold sweat beading on his forehead and his mind turned dizzy and blank. _"Sssssssss…….." _

He couldn't move. He just couldn't move, he tried to move his legs, but they were stuck as though they were glued to the floor. "shhhhhh……" he heard a low chuckle behind him. It wasn't a humorous chuckle though, it sounded cold, emotionless, and hissed afterwards. The smell….the rotting smell of animal fur invaded the air, and 2D knew it well, it was fox and rabbit blood that she drained and by the stench it was fresh. She felt her dripping fangs, long curling fangs near his neck whispering "She will _die!" _

A light flashed in his eyes. "AAAHHHHHH!" The face in the light jumped at his shriek and grabbed his shoulder and shook him "2D-san!"

The singer stopped screaming as soon as he recognized the voice of the axe princess and her face in the flashlight became clearer though it was still draped in violet hair. Relief flooded through him and collapsed on his knees crying, hugging the girl's waist. Noodle looked surprised. "2D san" she raked a hand through his hair to soothingly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you". 2D shook violently through his sobs hugging her waist tighter.

She hummed a soft melody to him, a melody that was so sweet and soothing that it calmed him down, easing his fears a little. He released her and stood up slowly and a bit clumsily. "Sorry for blubberin' on you like tha'. Noodle smiled in the flashlight's glow. "It's ok 2D" she patted his shoulder to comfort him. "I guess you couldn't hear me over the thunder that I was looking for some flashlights so we could find the emergency power" So _that's_ why he couldn't find her. "Iss just I thought, I thought somfink got you" He left out the details on who he was talking about, but she'll just assume it was a zombie he was referring to. "I'm all right 2D san don't worry, no zombie is going to harm me, and the darkness can't harm you either" It's not the darkness I'm worried about, he thought grimly. "It's okay to be afraid 2D" she told him in a kind gentle voice handing him a spare flashlight. 2D smiled a bit feeing a little better as he turned his torch on (that's what they call them in London).

Noodle's wise beyond her years, Murdoc's voice rang in his head as a reminder, after all she was trained in martial arts and was part of some government project, for all he knew there was probably nothing in the world that could scare her not even…….. Something loud and heave crashed on the second floor interrupting once again, a perfect moment.

"Let's check it out" Noodle said and led the was upstairs wit 2D following behind her with the threat still haunting him with dread back in her room "she will DIE!"………………………

End of chapter 2

Sorry if that was a cliffhanger


	3. I'm trapped!

Wow! You guys love this story I'm so happy! Sorry if I left it a cliff hanger there I wanted to go on, but my dad wanted the computer so ugh! Anyway here's chapter 3!

PS: It's dangerously close on who the mystery thing is so DUN DUN DUN!

Creak………creak…..creak……

The two band members crept steadily on the stairs with Noodle leading the way holding the torch, or flashlight to shine through the darkness, and 2D felt feelings between safe that the girl who fought like she could take on Bruce Lee was there, and regret and undeniable fear dropping on him like deadweight

Creak...creak...creak...

Part of him wanted to turn back, to tell Noodle to forget investigating on whatever made that noise upstairs and just carrying on to find the emergancy power and there would be light again once more, but knowing her, she'd want to double check on the monkey since he sometimes wandered around at night when not hanging around in Noodle's room.

creak...creak...creak...

Those stairs they were climbing seemed to carry on, 2D noticed, but it could be the dark and the dimness of the flashlight that was causing the illusion of neverending stairs, yeah that was it, that wasit

"2D you're kinda holding my shoulder a little tight there". 2D snapped outta his deep thinking and saw that he was clawing the girl's shoulder as though attempting to cut off circulation. "Sorry" he snatched his arm away flushing a bit and they continued till they got to the 2nd floor and it led to Russel's room (note I forgot where his room was, but let's just say it's here for now).

creak...creak...clink,clikk,clink.

2D's ears twitched at the last noise."Noodle, did you hear...?" He moved his torchlight to Noodle, but _she wasn't there!_

_She was there a second ago!_ he screamed in his mind feeling his heart ready to burst outta his chest! He barely looked down for a second listening to the footsteps behind him, and...

Creak...creak...clink,clink,clink, clink

that noise again! He didn't want to look back, and was too afraid to look for Noodle so the first thing that came to mind was run down the stairs. He ran down that flight of stairs with the light of his torch dim,yet bright enough for him to find the room clearer, and found the recording studio and slammed the door bedind him,leaned on it with a rush of feeling tired. Being scared can do that to you after that adrenaline rush, he got that feeling all the time when he was being chased down by Murdoc twice a day.

But what about Noodle? It took him long enough to realize how stupid he was, so Goddamn stupid! He was so worried about himself he forgot about her life, _she_ was the one who's life was at stake here! What if she was scared, or couldn't find whatever caused that noise, oh he couldn't sit there cursing at himself playing the "What if" game, he had to go up there and find her, and..

CLICK

the door was locked._The door was locked._

He jiggled the handle, but it wouldn't open, he banged the door, but all that did was tire him out. he started to panic There's gotta be another way out, he thought desperatetly there's got to. He saw the door on the other side and banged into some of Murcoc's bases (he's gonna kill me!) and zigged zagged through the mike room and tried that door, CLICK. even _that_ one was locked. No. This can't be. He was trapped.

He needed another way out to make sure Noodle was still alive, for he had a terrible feeling that the noise upstairs was a way to _distract_ her, while SHE, trapped him in this room. NO! he slapped himself in the face angrily, refusing to believe it. There's gotta be another way out. That's when he turned around, he nearly bumped into _her_...

2D gasped out loud at the demonic creature standing before him with that inhuman, hungry smile stretching her face, revealing white, dripping teeth that were long like toothpicks, yet thick like steel. Her cold, grey eyes like a snake were on him like she caught her prey cornered, and she did. her skin was greengrey, and slippery, her thin bony wrists and sharp claws that were 2 feet long draped on her side and her nose was thin the nostrils like slits, her lips were deadly black and shining with venomous thirst as she breathed heavily in the darkness in the torche's glare.

"_hello sssssssssstuart" She rasped with a cold humoruous smile._

_2D fell backwards on the floor causing some instruments to fall on him as he screamed in horror watching the girl cackling at him as though finding it amusing, deadly amusing..._

_End...I got it stuck on this Italic thing sorry...But again I had to leave it a cliff hanger, please review if you dare!_


	4. I made a vow

People I'm so happy! You guys are reviewing and I can tell ya'll are anxious to know, as I said too many times who SHE is………………well you'll know now sort of, and WHT Noodle well on with chapter 4!

The creature's eyes loomed on 2D with a leering stare, her mouth hanging open like a dog and her snakish toungelicked her venomous lips and being trapped under guitars and guitar cases pinning his arms and legs, he was a sitting duck.

In one movement, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him outta the pile like nothing,(Girl's freaking strong) held him in the air and shoved him against the wall nearly knocking him out. 2D couldn't breathe with the way she was holding him by the collar andheranimal blood breath was breathing hot on his face, her teeth glimmered under the flashlight's glow from the floor when he dropped it, andherstringy black hair framed her demonic face and by the secondher eyes lingered on him coldly, analyzing him as though reading histhoughts on how..."Surprised to see me?"

2D couldn't speak. He tried to, but it came out in a stammered speech."H-h-h-how...?" "You didn't think I'd forget you on your sssspecial day now _did_ you?" she mocked Noodle in a fake girlish voice clawing his shirt tighter feeling the claws digging into his skin. He winced at the pain and tried to look her in the eyes, but was blinded by the faint glow of the flash and the tears that were building up on him for so long started to streak down his cheeks. She laughed cruely at him and digged her claws in to his shoulder with her free hand since the other one was still holding him in a bloody death grip. "Thinking about your preciousssss girlfriend aren't you?" she hissed.

"Wh-what did-"

"I DID NOTHING TO HER!" she shook him by the shoulders and banged him on the wall hard spittingon his face which burned him, not enough to burn the flesh off, but enough to warn him thatshe was angry. "at leasssst..._not yet_" she added with an evil grin and leaned forward opening her mouth to him...

BANG

She looked up where she was about to to who know what on poor 2 dents and growled low like a panther. it seemed the door was being threatened to get slammed, but then it went still.

She narrowed her snake eyes suspiciously then went back to 2D and opened her mouth to his face and he cringed, closing his eyes feeling the burning hot breath and stench of animals that she slaughtered previously...

BANG! The door flew open andon the floor with a loud crash and a shadow jumped in the air and with awarrior cry shot downon the creature and kicked her on the back. The monster girl obviously didn'tprepare for that attack and fell on the ground stunned.

The shadow's face came clear in the light and showed..."Noodle!" 2Dcried with relief and disbelief from the floor since clumsy dropped him."Noodle how did-?"

"No time to explain" she pulled himup andhanded the flashlight from the ground to him with a look of framed fear "Let's go come on before she wakes up!"

They ran for their lives till it led them to the carpark and Noodleslammed the doorof the entrance and sank to the floor exhausted.Herchest heavinghard from panting and 2D shlumped beside her with adarkened look. "A-are you ok?"

Noodleanswered with a nod, too weary to speakand 2D noticed for the first time how drenched she looked.Her shirt pasted to her skin so it looked a bit seetthrough and he tried to avoid looking there, and her black cargo pants hung loosely around her legs dripping and her hair was stringy and flat, not bouncy and spiky like when it was dry.

"She...got me", Noodle replied weakly when 2D was about to ask. "When we were investigating...that noise upstairs...she covered my mouth before I could cry out for help, and held me in a strong grip, and be fore I knew it...she threw me into the rain" the last word came out like an angry spit and cursed in Japanese furiously wringing herhair letting out a splash of water, gallons of it.

"As soon as I heard you scream a few minutes later, I charged in through theback door since she practically locked meout on all entrances, the bruiseson my arm were _nothing"_

She rubbed her arm tenderly and winced "I couldn't let her hurt you". 2D smiled wanly at her shaking a bit from her shivering on him, AND the creature.

"By the way..." Noodle looked up at him with curiosity" SHe told me before throwing me out there and disappearing before I could fight back because you know I can take her" (2D felt somthing hit his stomach).

"She said that I was interfearing with something...I couldn't hear her that well over the rain, but said I was distracting you from her or something like that and, 2D?"

The singer started to break down once more and he looked up at her with sadness in his dark eyes hugging his knees to hold steady.

"What's wrong 2D san?"

He choked back a sob "I-I have to tell you somfink"

Noodle felt her heart tighten with fear. what did he _know_ about that beast? How did SHE know him so well. When she threw her unconsious outside she was reciting 2D's secrets, his fears, his dreams like he told her herself, and Noodle knew that she had to have known him somehow in order to have gotten that personel information about him.

She rubbed his arm soothingly noticing him tremble a bit on his touch since he forgotten that he was wounded there

"What is it?"

He tried to sit up straight and with a barely calm voice started to tell her the truth. "years ago I made a..a..."

She rubbed his arm again softly prompting him to continue. "Go on"

The sentence came out, the truth spilled out as he slowly answered in a hollow voice

"I made a vow with _Christine..."_

_End of chapter 4._

_Well that didn't come out as good as I imagined it, but now you KNOW her name, but you'll find out later how he came to meet her so please review...may get more intimate with him and Noodle in the next chap..._


	5. Right here all along

Well…..well….well so the truth comes out…..I'm glad you guys loved chapter 4, and I did say earlier that it was gonna get hot, and how 2D met Christine……

On to chapter 5!

"Chri-Christine?" Noodle echoed and started to shiver from either her wet clothes or the name that seemed normal started to chill her soul.

The singer nodded solemly.

"You mean _her?"_ Noodle asked,dazed refering to the creature.

The singer nodded again with a hollow look in his dark eyes.

"Wha-what did you _mean_ you made a vow with Christine?"

2D sighed, "I guess I should star' from the beginnin' " he rubbed his neck uncomfortably and in the flashlight's glow near Noodle's knees, it showed his face white as a sheet mixed with regret, pain and _blushing?_

_"AAAAAAAAOOWWWWWWW!" _

_The cries_ of Christine, as 2D was calling her,howled angrily and by the loud noises above their heads, was looking for them_,...hunting_ Even the deadly shrieks of a monster would not startle the two band members, even if her cries seemed to have wakened the thunder along with another splash of flood rain, oh lo the rain, crashing outside along with another angry howl of Christine, crying for blood of a Japanease guitarrist.

Noodle wanted to hear 2D's side of the story just to know what was going on, but a part of her didn't because why out of the blue does he NOW tell her that he made a vow with Christine? Why did he agree to make a promise with someone that you'd expect to hear at a wedding before the bride and groom became husband and wife? Especially if the bride happened to be a...

"Is she a zombie?" she askedthe singer before he could explain.2D shook his head turning even whiter under the flashlight's glow, "A zombie couldna done 'is" To show what he was talking about, he tugged his collar shirt down, showing deep claw marks below his neck from the pindown on the wall earlier, and it was glistening with blood threatening to gush out. Then he lifted his shirt up exposing scars, slashes across the chest andon the stomach. Bruises that were so big, his whole body looked purple._completely mangled_

Noodle gasped,taking in the view of his injuries, some of them she could tell came from Murdoc, but when she touched some wounds,(hedrew in sharp breaths when she did that since it was stinging and her hands from the rain were cold), she knew the rest came from _her..._

2Dsan, what did she do to you?" she whispered, almost ready to cry, touching some wounds on his abdomen.

He covered himself looking abashed. "Neva mind tha'". But in his countennance she saw a pained look in his eyes,as he crossedhis arms over his chest, wincing as he did this.

Noodle didn't want to pressure him if it bothered him so much and asked him to go on.

The singer raked a hand through his blue hair with a sad sigh "Well ya' obviously know this part, after Paula left the band,...left _me,"(again, _She saw that pained expression crossing his arms tighter).

"After she left me, I was devastated...I couldn't eat, sleep, everyday all thos' months I wandered around town, drugged from the painkillers, knock out drops, ecstacy, and novocaine from a killa' tooth ache tha' year-" (He took a large dose of those pills that keep you awake too)

Noodle muffled a gasp behind her hands "That's too much 2D san!" she squeaked eyeballing him like he was going to explode "it could've killed you!"

2D nodded with a shrug "Yet it didn't, anyway with the knock out drops, I went in an' out of conciousness most of the time and then one day I blacked out...Then I woke up, and found myself in a grave yard, only it wasn't a grave yard I've seen before"

"Well how did you end up there?"

"I don't remember" 2D rubbed his temple as though it hurt to think," But all I knew was tha' I was lost, and it was dark, and tha's when I saw it...in my hand...the talisman."

"The talisman?"

"Long story shor' it held Christine inside,and I must've ran into a branch or sumfink back there 'cause blood from my forehead dripped on it and...it glowed green"

"Then what happened?"

Then the talisman transformed into a hauntingly beautiful woman,ahe told me her name was Christine and 'ow she was going to love me forever,and in return I love her the same way, well you get it"

"But if she was beautiful how come she's-"

"A monster?" 2D's eyes squinted. "Tha' appens when she was either 'ungry or angry and part of the bargain in my vow was to not only love her, but feed her too, and it was animal blood" he shuddered at the memory, "I 'ad to find roadkill for 'er and if not tha' kill them" he bit his lip to stop crying "And I 'ated it, I 'ad to kill a poor rabbit or a wolf cub when the mother was ou' unting, just to satify her hunger"

Noodle rubbed him on the shoulder, to comfort him, she knew he loved animals, especially the cute cuddly ones such as rabbits, kittens (If you recall MTV), you name it.

"Why did I do it if I didnnit like it?" he asked her question, sniffing "Because in return she'd give me well...you know..."

Noodle didn't need him to finish the sentence to know what he was talking about, but hestarted crying again.

"What is it?" she scooted closer to comfort him.

"iis just tha' when she...I thought we were goin' too fast but didn't object since...I just wanted it to be gone..."

Noodle huddled closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"At firs' I dinnit mind, but one day she got..._needy" No_odle felt her heart go heavy with sympathy for him and rubbed his shoulder more soothingly.

"It continued like tha' ova the years" he sobbed, hanging his head low, "It was killin' animals by throwin' stones..st..strang-glin' em...drownin' all to satisy her, usually when she was full she let me go, but otha times...she'd go too far, everytime I tried to stop she'd continue and batter me worse than ever..."

he stopped when a sob threatened to choke him and was silenced with the memory hanging in the air...the memory of that nightmare.

Another angry cry from Christine emerged again.

"Then why did you keep coming to see her?"

"It was par' of the vow" he mumbled bitterly tasting blood on his lip. "It was...necessary other wise"

"Why make a vow with her then, 2D?"

2D paused. "I'm not sure exactly" he admitted. his head still hiding under shadow. "I just wanted it to stop" Noodle couldn't tell if he meant forgetting Paula's betrayal, or Christine injuring him, or both.

"To always serve her, to always give her raw animals to feed on, _never_ love anyone else, and she'd leave me alone" he muttered to himself. "But...the thing is...I did fall in love Noodle, and I dinnit realize she was with me this whole time till last year."

Noodle felt her heart stop. "It was you" 2D whispered liftig his head up, andshowedsomething in his eyes that Noodle knew very well...love.

She withdrewher embrace and stared at her arms with her head hung low, 2D couldn'tread her expression very well since the light wasn't catching her face, butthought hesaw a tear trickle down hercheek, followedby a quiet sound of thunder.

This broke his heart watching the axe princess stare blankly into space.Shecouldn't accept his heart now, he thought sadly. Not with that monster biatch threateningthem, and with his unbreakable promise to her, he couldn't riskit with Noodle no matter how much it hurt, more than all the woundsChristine gave him in the past altogether.

"L-look, I know I was too late to tell you" helooked at a wound on his shoulder to avoid the teen's eye, "But forget about me Noodlegirl, I want you to be safe, away from Christine so...please while you'ave time,go...leave Kong Studios."

Noodle snapped out of her trance and looked at him with disbelief "L-leave?"

2D noddedwith difficultyblinking back tears and his face was already streaked as it is, he wiped hisdried tears away with a loud sniff. "I'd rather be slashed by Christinetearing up old wounds thanyougetting killed because of my screw up on account of I take too much drugs and I never think straight which is why Murdoc beatsthe snot out of me and no one ever feels sympathy for me even when I do get seriously hurt and-"

he was stopped when Noodle put a finger to his lips to silence him,and thendid something unexpected as she moved in close like she did earlier,butthis time closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips softlyagainst his.This really caught 2D off guard and went stiff as she traced her finger around his chin to his jawlineand down to his neck.

it was a few moments before he relaxed and gave in to the kiss, his hand moving up to her neck and slid smoothly down her back that gaveNoodle sweet chills.

He broke the moment off gently, both taking a breath, their lips hovering dangerously close. "But, but wot abou'?" 2D was confused yet contentat the same time "Wot about the trouble I got us into, because of my mistake she'll kill you!"

"I don't care" Noodle whispered stubbornly caressing his face softly "I'm not leaving, not with that whore after you"

It didn't take long for 2D to pull in another kiss and this one was more passionately than ever, and for the first time, he didn't feelempty inside,he felt...complete.

A loud snarling sound made them jump,breaking off a perfect embrace as 2D was pulled from the ground and tossed to the side landing on his back. Christine hovered over him with piercing cold eyes hissing with a dangerous voice "HOW DARE YOUBREAK THE VOW OF CHRISTINE!"

End...arrgh that was not perfect, but I'm tired please review!


	6. You broke the vow!

RDKNight: Okay so you got the whole story down pat, but whassup wit' that christine girl?

JTG: (Me!) You don't even come till later so be quiet!

RDKnight: It was just a question

JTG: Ignore the peanut gallery...anyway here's chapter 6 of the Vow and here's one thing I should add before I continue:

Paula's gonna have her own solo career according to an interview I read last night GAG!

"You...broke...the...vow!" She snarled at the singer. 2D laid there helplessly too paralyzed to get up and run. His legs and arms felt like rubber right now, and she yanked him up by the collar once more andclawed his arm in one swipe. He screamed in pain the blood seeping his sleeve and she threw him on the ground again. The fall knocked more wind outta him then the previous toss, he clutched his arm trying to stop the bleeding, but it didn't stop the unbearable stinging and the inhuman growling of the demonic creature before him who aimed to throw him in another deathblow.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" he cried. The girl made a hissing growl and lunged toward him again "sorry?" she whispered dangerously and slashed his chest ripping up his shirt and a scar that was beginning to heal but opened up letting out a gush of blood. 2D yelped in pain as she slashed his other arm and more blood started to gush out dangerously. "You broke the vow when you fell in love with that _witch!" She sc_reeched shaking him by the shoulders. 2D felt himself growing weaker watching his blood continue endlessly to gush out on the floor, at that moment some of the lights started to flicker on and Christine started to come in clearer and she looked more meanacing than when the lights were out. Her skin looked more greenerand deathly pale in 2D's blood, her teeth long as toothpicks were yellow and sharper up close, her stringy black hair draped over her cold grey snake eyes that looked more deadly then ever, and her dress was torn and shabby faded pink, her sleeveswere ripped up to her shoulders revealing bony yet muscular arms, her legs were thin like tree stems, and starting to fade...his vision was going blurry...the blood continue to leave him as she continued to slash him up...fading...fading...

"YAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Christineshrieked.

Noodle...was that Noodle? Standing over Christine with fire in her eyes?

Noodle could see him drifting away in a pool of blood and it scared her that he was getting close to-NO! she shouldn't think like that not when that demon was still around.

She managed to kick Christine off 2D while she was trying to-to kill him, the monster then glared up at Noodle with fury burning in those snake eyes andlunged toward her in a flash grabbing her by the neck hanging her in the air. She couldn't breathe, Christine was trying to suffocate her withthose bony hands, her claws digging deep in to her skin, tears of pain ran down her cheeks, her legs dangled helplessly and felt herselfdying too,no..."I knew you were in love" Christine chucked holding Noodle loosening her grip a little for some reason "Ever since you came in that FED-Ex crate I knew you loved him, and he loved you even though he didn't know it yet" She felt the girl's breathing go weak, but knew she was still alive, watching her head tilt slowly to 2D's direction where he was suffering a slow death, the blood gushing out was pretty much an illusion to Christine, she only wanted him to be torured long enough to claim him as her own, forever...

"I knew it from the beginning" she hissed softly shaking Noodle on the shoulders, she was crying but more of 2D's lying on the floor motionless than herself in Christine's death grip "I would've killed you then, but I stuck around to see if anything happened between you two, and sure enough it happened tonight when _you kissed him!" Noo_dle raised an arm weakly and tried to wrench free of Cristine "And he... kissed... me ...back" she boldly informed her. Christine's eyes narrowed, a bit intinidated at Noodle who's eyes came back to life withblinding fury she could practically see the flames in those green eyes and continue to jabbreathlessly "And you don't...love him...you demon...whore" her grip on Christine's hand grew tighter, "youhurt him...manipulated him...made himkill animals just to forget about Paula-"

_"Paula?"_ she sneered and cackled in venomous humor, her grey eyes growing so cold itchilled Noodle's heart. Christine spat "Paula was the reason I came into his life"her grip on Noodle's neck recoveredand started to strangle him again "If I hadn't asked Murdoc to get rid of her the moment he bought my talisman at thatplaceof the Gypsy shopkeeper and placed me in 2D's pocket when he wasn't looking (There was a faint gasp behind Christine)sssstuart wouldn't have come to me, wouldn't have signed the contract with his blood, wouldn't have pledged his life to being mine forever once I make him a demon too!"

"You're-you're lying!" 2D hoarsed. The girls looked over at the singer who was struggling to sit up, a mess from the blood all over him, his face was completetly white it was a miracle he was still alive. Christine hissed with a black lipped smile "No my ssssoon to be lover, itsss all true, I had my eye on you my whole life, and under the prison of my talissman possessed Murdoc to seduce Paula the moment he bought me and put me in your posession where you releasssed me promising to be mine forever!"

"SHUT UP!" Noodle squauked and tried to throw her wrist backwards.Christine quickly tightened her throat around Noodle killing her to a fast death. "NO!" 2D screamed.

IT was at that moment Christine had a vision, a vision as she looked at noodle, a gun came to her mind, pile of bodies on the floor, noodle holding a gun in her hand with no emotion on her face, blood all over her clothes, her green eyes glowing with a desire to kill...

'AAAAAAAARGH'

Christine let go of Noodle as though she burned her, and gaped at the teen withsomething she never felt in a long time..._fear_

_another cliffhanger!_ I thought this was gonna be the last chapter, but I need a breather, review please for me to continue!


	7. Author's note DOH!

Okay note I just found out Paula's interview was an April Fool's joke XP God I'm so STUPID! I actually fell for it!

OH well thank God _That's_ not gonna happen LOL!

And I'll let you know when I'm finished with The Vow!

Plus It might become a sequel due to some...things, but it will get good!


	8. Chapter 8: You still love her?

Here's the last chappie of this story mates! previously Christine was killing Noodle to a fast death and 2D was losing blood,poor bloke, and Christine caught a vision from Noodle's past while killing her and drops her feeling afraid of this girl, and here's where I left off, enjoy sort of!

Christine backed away from Noodle who was on the floor lying flat on her back, her lips blue eyes hidden under the hair arms and legs wide spread, breathing stopped...

2D felt lightheaded taking in the view of Noodle...gone,besides the loss of blood,he felt a rush of energy come back to him. "N-N-Noodle" he choked.

Christine made a faint whimper and snapped her gaze on 2D, her eyes,the slits went round with fear. "She-she's not human" she whispered in more of a hiss and backed away even more stepping on a puddle of blood, and freaked out in a monsterous shriek.

"Y-you killed her" he said, his eyes swelling to tears and clumsily raised himself up slipping a bit on his blood on the floor, his blue shirt was torn and stained with blood,even in the state of how much he could've die right then and there he was surprisingly still alive breathing heavily his grief turning to anger,"You _killed_ her!"his blood covered hands curled into fists. Christinewasn't intimidated at this, but shook her headgrimly all the same "She's not human" she repeatedfaintly covering her mouth tightly, "Yet you still love her?"

2D stepped toward her, thefear, being afraid of her slowly evaporating into rage as he stumbledto her presense."She's a gun and you still love her?" CHristine hissed. 2D snapped "She is NOT A GUN!" he yelled,spitting light blood in her face. "She _is_ human, and yes I _do_ love her and I don't care _what_ I promised in your stupid vow, I'm not going to be yours, and I NEVER WILL!"

A light cough came from the corner. 2D glanced from his shoulder and saw Noodle coughing, gasping for air, she was_ alive, but_ just barely as she slowly rolled up into a ball and hugged her knees and cried.

" So you'd rather die than be mine then?" a sharp snarl came from Christine that made the badly injured 2D look back at the demon girl who growled low in her throat and clutched her hands into balls of fists "Then so be it" she said calmly. She started to fade in the air "But remember what you agreed in the vow stuart? The last part of it?"

His brain didn't exactly click when she said that. Was there something he forgot? Why would she be bringing this up now?

"Since you no longer want to be mine and our transfusion was cut _short_..." At this she glared at Noodle's direction, "You don't have a choice 2D, you will become mine anyway and this time there's noware for you to run!" she cackled darlky before disappearing into thin air and a a flash of lightning flickered the lights back on.

Noodle shot up from her turtle pose and clutched her neck feeling the cuts on the back of her neck and looked more drenchedthen ever, she tried to stand, but only managed to sit on her knees with a shlump, her face was completetly blue and her eyes widened at 2D's appearence as he walked, more like crawled since he lost feeling in his legs towards her, with bloodstains all over his clothes and arms and face more white than ever and smiled weakly, "Y-you're all right" Noodle returned his smile with tears spilling on the floor, "You're okay too?"

Before he could answer, he started coughing up blood splattering on the floor, and then was vomitting. Noodle backed away from him trying not to let the blood get to her clothes and then soon turned _black..._

_"2D san?"_ she nearly screamed. He eventually stopped and looked up at her faintly, gasping "she's poisoned me" "What?"

2D sat up trembling violently from the blood loss."I left out somfink from before Noodle, you know how she was slashing me up before you kicked her off me?"

Noodle nodded slowly, her face more whiter than his. "well..." he began hesitant leaning on her shoulder since he lost some strength for a moment "She tried to transfuse her blood into me a few months ago, but I ran away before she could start and this time she tried again now, only puttin' in a dangerous amount an' an' since it wasn't complete I only 'ave..."

tears were landing on his wounds. Noodle tightened her mouth with worry. "What did she meanyou'll become hers anyway?"

He had to tell her, and this time there was no way to prevent it as he felt himself cough up more blood, "She'll come back for me Noodle, starting today, I only 'ave two weeks to live" and with that he passed out on Noodle's lap where she gaped at him and then hugged him tightly crying for hours till dawn hearing a faint hiss nearby _mocking_ her grief. His blood trickled down her lap, but she didn't care, she held him close, her tears trying to wash away his wounds, his pain, the fear of being slave to that monster who only used him for one thing that haunted him to his dreams.

Little did she know would meet Christine again, but on an extreme level that may haunt her forever, andmay lose her2D, her dear friend _forever..._

Okay now it's the end for now at least, and don't worry 2D ain't dead he just passed out for the moment, and the sequel will be "_THe Curse" enjoy** and I'll let you know when this story will come out, it'll have some action, adventure, horror and more hot romance than in this story, well goodbye!**_


End file.
